Far away
by youngkit
Summary: Johnny survived the back incident, he served his time, fallen in love and has a baby. After leaving Tulsa, horror strikes Johnny in the one true place he thought would be safe for his daughter, Juliet Angelina Cade. Now all he can do is...more inside.
1. Characters

Far Away: An outsiders current and next generation fanfiction

N/A: All characters go to S.E. Hinton except for mine. Ten years after the book and so on.

Summary: Johnny survived the back incident, he served his time, fallen in love and has a baby. After leaving Tulsa, horror strikes Johnny in the one true place he thought would be safe for his daughter, Juliet Angelina Cade. Now all he can do is pray, and go back to where it all started, in Tulsa to try and find out where he went wrong in his past and get his baby girl back.

Characters

Ponyboy (24) wife: Jessica

Baby on way

Sodapop (26) wife: Shannon

Marcy (5 – daughter) short shoulder length brown hair and golden amber eyes

Alex (5 – son) short blonde hair and golden amber eyes, goes brown in fall and winter, blonde in spring and summer

Johnny (26) girlfriend: Alyssa

Juliet (8 – daughter) long light brown hair, icy pale grey blue eyes

Two-Bit (31) wife: Abigale (Abby)

Tyler (2 – son) short brown hair and black eyes

Steve (26) not dating

No kids

Darry (31) not dating

No kids

Dallas (31) not dating: single parent

Zach (6 – son) long raged brown hair and green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Johnny's P.O.V.

I never imagined I'd be leaving Tulsa ever before. But I can't take it anymore. I can't take my parents, anything. This is the last straw. I really wish I had a cancer stick as the wind picked up around me. I hated the winter time. All the freezing winds and snow soaking my pants, it all just stunk like day old rotten cheese. I know now that Dally was right. Everyone was right. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, they were all right, my parents didn't give a cent about me and they did, but I'd be too close to my abusive past to stay with them. I had to leave now while I could. I'd been charged with murder two years back, served my time, almost died on a hospital bed and now I had the biggest challenge of all that I'd probably ever face: parenthood while at eighteen weighting 125 lbs and at a height of 5' 7'' and basically no education. I mean I did try in school, but they kicked me out for some reason.

I remember her mom like it way yesterday. The day I meet the love of my life, Kathryn Elizabeth Hale, it was a cool autumn's afternoon, a Saturday, no school, the moment couldn't have been more perfect. I was in the empty lot, just walking and thinking to myself when we bumped into each other. Now that's why you watch where you're going. She had on dark blue almost light black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a grey butterfly on it with a dark grey jacket, like Pony's. Her eyes were blue like the sky, but they had a pale grey to them, they were really pretty, and her hair was blonde, like a sun kissed blonde you get from a day out on the beach. When she looked at me she was blushing dark crimson red. I had on my usual alter ego. The jeans, t-shirt and jean jacket but I didn't put any grease in my hair but she probably knew I was a greaser anyway. I'd probably looked real raggedy but she seemed to really like me. Then before we knew it we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

The gang really liked her. I soon realized that I loved her and we ended up sleeping together at Buck's place one night. Then a few weeks later found out about the little baby in the carrier beside me. She'd died in labor due to a heart attack with our daughter, Juliet Angelina Cade. Julie as I call her, looks like her mom, blonde hair and blue eyes but with my skin tone. She's a beautiful baby girl. She's my baby girl. I miss her mom so much. I was going to marry her and the gang thought I was out of my mind.

~x~

_The Curtis' house was really quite, it was quite awkward. Everyone was bored out of their minds. Steve accidently knocked the poker cards down Darry's garbage disposal so no one was playing poker and nothing was on TV. so we sat around bored. No one was wrestling or yelling or anything and it was raining outside. The only people really doing anything were Ponyboy who was reading a book and Darry who was reading the paper. I knew this was the right moment._

"_Hey guys?" I spoke a little nervous about what I wanted to say but I knew I had no better moment that now. Everyone was here._

"_Yes Johnnycake?" Dally asked._

_I still hated that nickname. You'd think that knew that after all these years. "I'm gonna ask Kathy to marry me." I said to them showing them the ring I picked out that had a small diamond in the middle of it supported by three golden sticks. The ring cost me all my money I had from my last eight paychecks. I worked full time at DX with Soda and Steve. Steve still worked part time and went to the community college. Sodapop worked full time and still lived with Darry to help with Ponyboy's college fund and bills._

"_Johnny you can't be serious!" Darry said to me shocked now tossing the paper on the floor as if someone came barging though the door making it hit the wall with a loud bang or when Pony came home late way past curfew. _

"_Why can't I marry her Darryl?" I said a lot harsher than I meant to but I was serious. I loved Kathy. _

_The gang looked at me like I was crazy. I'd never yelled let alone talk, but what can I say Kathy was bringing me out of my shell and I love her. _

"_Guys she's seven months pregnant and I knew I wanted to marry her before we ever did 'it' and the baby got created. I really do love her. I know we're only eighteen but I swear she's the one." I said to them._

"_Do you guys know the gender of the baby yet?" Ponyboy asked me.  
><em>

_I couldn't help but look at Soda though. I knew he was sad because Sandy left him when she was pregnant and said that she cheated on him, but he seemed happy for me, yet I knew better. I knew he still missed Sandy, even if he was dating a new girl named Harmony Valance. _

"_Yeah it's a girl and we're naming her Juliet Angelina Cade." I said to them._

"_That's a beautiful name Johnny but how are you going to provide for a child?" Two-Bit said._

_Now we all looked at him because he never talked serious, yet this was a serious conversation. The others had only wondered how I was going to and heck I did this was my child after all and now they ask me. You'd think they'd ask me to when she fist found out about Juliet, which is if Juliet was a Juliet and not a Romeo. _

"_Get a job and leave. My parents can not know that she's my baby or that Kathy's my girlfriend. They'd kill them and I'd probably end up killing them for it." I said getting on edge about my parents. If they ever hurt Kathy or my daughter in front of me, that'd be the last straw. I'd let all hell brake loose. _

"_Leave…what do you mean leave Johnny?" Ponyboy asked. I looked at my best friend now. He had grown now from that fourteen year old I remember. He still ran track and drew and all that stuff. Even got ole Dally to look at a sunset with us one night, got everyone in fact. _

"_I mean like move Ponyboy. Tulsa has nothing left for me anymore Ponyboy. It really, honestly never has, except you guys, Kathy and the baby. In order to raise that child I need to leave. I could endanger Kathy and her by even being the father of that child. As long as my parents are around, no one I care about is safe." I said and they knew that. But I knew I couldn't stay due to an ultrasound appoint at the hospital with Kathy so without another word, I left. _

~x~

I sighed as I looked down at Julie. I took her to her mom's grave sight and laid a red rose on the tombstone for both of us then kissed the tombstone. I didn't care if it was stone or not, my fiancé was berried there and I love her with all my heart. After making sure Julie was all nice and warm bundled up in her blankets I got up and left going to the train station. I knew I had to get my baby somewhere warm. Being only a few weeks old and in this cold weather wasn't good for her at all. At least that's what all the parenting books said. Now I'm glade Ponyboy had a membership to the library when he did. I wouldn't know all the stuff I knew now.

I sighed as I got on the train with my pass and sat down with my daughter in my arms. She looked like an angel as she slept which is probably why I chose Angelina as her middle name. I tried my best to warm her up. She was almost as red as that rose was that I laid on Kathy's grave not to long ago. I closed my eyes and then opened them staring out the window as the train picked up speed, leaving the train station and taking me away from the only life I've ever known. I just hope I made the right decision to leave when I did. I closed my eyes falling asleep dreaming of what life would be like now. Maybe I'd live in the country like I always wanted too where there are no greasers and socs to endure Juliet with. Where she can be a kid and I can be that over protective amazing daddy that I want to be and give her all the love my parents never gave me. All of a sudden though I felt a jerk and fumbled forward hitting my head on the seat in front of me and heard me daughter's cries fill the air. I sighed rocking her back and forth humming to her and looked out the window to see a sign that said "Welcome to Austin, Texas."


	3. Chapter 1 New Lives

Far Away: Chapter 1 – New Lives

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Eight years later…

I sighed getting up stretching and wrapped my arms around her. My pregnant wife, Jessica who I'd been married to for a year and she was six months pregnant with my son, I hope anyway. I'm now a successful author and illustrator and I live in Tulsa still. I went to college like Darry wanted me too and that's where I meet Jessica. Everyone still wonders what happened to Johnny since Juliet was born. We hadn't seen hair or scar of him since he left. I sure hoped he was doing okay. Everyone in the gang was doing well. Darry was now an architect, Soda turn out to be a great doctor working with children, and his two twins, Marcy and Alex, who are five and they hate that he's always practicing his work on them. His wife's name is Shannon and Soda meet her and medical school. Shannon's an EMT. Soda switched from cars to a children's doctor after having to perform CPR to a kid that was choking in DX one day. Oh yeah by the way that place burned down because a few socs got drunk a few years back. Dally's now a cop with a son named Zach who's defiantly his pa's son. Zach gets into almost about as much trouble as Dallas did when we were growing up. Zach'll give Dallas a run for his money. But the kids' only six. Steve is a car sales man and he's doing himself pretty well. Now Two-Bit made the world freeze over into hell when he got a job working for Walt Disney was an animator and script writer for Mickey Mouse. You'd think that'd be me. He also made it freeze in hell when his son, Tyler was born. Did I mention he was married to a girl named Abby?

This baby was my first child. Jessica and I had a baby before we got married in college but she ended up having a miscarriage. Even though Darry was mad at me for having unprotected sex in college he was still sorry for me that I lost my child. But that's just the way things run around here in Tulsa.

Johnny's parents ended up killing each other not to long after he left with Juliet, so I guess it was a good thing that he left. They were nuts in their heads anyway. The old movie house is still here and I guess things are still the way they are with the Greasers and Socs, just different names now for the kids. I guess things never really change.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I smiled cheering as I watched Julie score her third goal for the day. Here was my eight year old daughter, Juliet with long blonde, almost light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and those pale blue grey eyes I remember, playing soccer for her school, Smithford Elementary team. I'd grown up myself to in the past eight years. I'd cut my hair really short and kept it that way. I'd even meet my now girlfriend, Alyssa though a PTA meeting at Julie's school. Julie was in class with her son, Conrad. Conrad has short brown hair and brown eyes and he is a good kid and everything, but the kid hits on my daughter in front of me a lot. That I do not like. But Alyssa just tells me that Conrad's just playing. It really doesn't look like playing from my view. Looks like flirting to me. But what can you expect from a dad who loves his daughter as much as I do with Juliet?

Soon the final buzzer sounder and the panthers, that's Juliet's school mascot, won. I smiled kneeling down catching my daughter as she leaped into my arms laughing. I hugged her tight and sat her down kissing her forehead. "That was a great game honey." I told her.

"Thanks Daddy." She said hugging me.

"I've got a great idea. How about we all go out for ice cream?" Alyssa said to us with Conrad at her side. I looked at Julie whom was nodding eagerly and laughed. "Alright let's go." I gave in not only because of that way Juliet was but I wanted myself some chocolate swirled ice cream and it was hot outside. Plus what way to celebrate a victory on a hot spring's day than with ice cream?

I smiled as I walked with Alyssa and the kids down the street to the ice cream parlor on Jefferson Avenue. Since the kids were having their own conversation over dinosaurs and trucks, I leaned over whispering in Alyssa's ear. "Care for dinner later on tonight and a movie at the drive in after words then maybe a stroll in the park by the lake?"

"Sure Johnny I'd love that." She said to me. She had brown hair and green eyes, like a combination of Marcia and Cherry from back in Tulsa. I couldn't help at the thought of wondering how the gang was. It'd been eight years. They probably wouldn't remember me if I walked up to them this very second and hugged them.

Once we were at the ice cream parlor I got us the food, not allowing Alyssa to pay since I was the gentlemen, and we ended up all getting chocolate except Conrad who got vanilla.

I smiled watching Juliet try to lick some of the chocolate ice cream of her nose and handed her a napkin. "Here baby." I told her giving her the napkin and took a lick of my ice cream. Things were going great for me here in Austin. I worked with abused kids to help them with their troubles though music and I'm dating and have my daughter in my arms. I thought I never would be able to love again after I lost Kathy but I guess the same goes for both me and Sodapop, well since the last time I saw him anyway. I owned my own land only half a mile off of the city limits and I had two horses, my black mustang named Sandbar and Juliet's chestnut bay one named Peaches. Sandbar and Peaches also had a black colt named Ashes and a brown philly named Rosemary. I even had a dog, golden retriever, named Dodger. You know what Ponyboy was right there are no socs or greasers here in the country. It's just perfect. Perfect for me and my daughter. And maybe even Alyssa and Conrad too. Just absolutely perfect.


	4. Chapter 2  Not What I Thought

Chapter 2 – Not what I thought

Johnny's P.O.V.

I walked home with Juliet a little nervous about the fact that a car has been following us since we left the ice cream parlor. It made me thing of the way the socs would follow Greasers around in their cars when I was younger. I still had my blade, but I never kept it on me anymore because of Juliet. I kept it in a safe place in our house.

The house was on a ranch with wooden columns, a nice from porch and a spot for my baby, well my other baby, my Harley Davidson that was, and my car. Their names were Martha and Honeydew. I don't know why I chose the names but I did. Anyway as I opened the door, Dodger was scratching up the inside of it wanting us to greet him or rather the other way around. 

"Up Dodger." Juliet to him his command to get on the couch and we both pet him as he calmed down. He was a beautiful or should I say handsome boy but that didn't mean I wanted puppies. I already had two horses, a dog and my daughter, I think that's enough.

I put my keys on the key rack and hung my jacket up and took Julie's putting it on as well and grinned at her.

"Oh no!" She screamed laughing and ran down the hall.

I laughed running after her snatching her up and taking her into her pink and purple butterfly room and onto the bed tickling her.

She shrieked laughing as she tried to stop me from ticking her but that's when I left kisses all over her. I loved her little shrieks, giggles and laughs. I just really wish Kathy was here to experience this with me. Every day I look at Juliet I know she's going to be beautiful like her mother one day.

"Daddy?" She asked me after I'd stopped. 

"Yes angel?" I said to her looking at her now giving her my full attention. Something my parents never gave me.

"Why are you sad?" She asked me looking at me confused and curious as she scooted closer to me.

"Come with me and I'll show you why I'm sad." I told her as I got up off her bed and after her hand was in mine, I led her down the hall to a closet, and grabbed an old shoebox, something I knew I'd need in the future, and took her to the couch.

"Juliet, honey, did you ever wonder about your mommy?" I asked her.

She nodded to me. She asked me about Kathy before but never wanted to here all of it when she was younger.

"Well this is your mommy when we were dating." I told her showing her a picture Steve actually took of us when I was proposing to her out on a picnic with the gang when we were younger. I wore some of Soda's old clothes to look sharp that day. She wore a beautiful sun dress and she looked shocked as I showed her the ring in the picture.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to me.

"That's me honey, when I was eighteen." I told her. Then I pointed to Kathy's swollen pregnant belly. Juliet knew somewhat about how sex worked. "And that's you. You were inside your mommy and this-"I said pointing now at Kathy "is your mommy. Her name was Kathryn Elizabeth Hale but everyone called her Kathy and I was asking her to marry me that day. A good buddy of mine that I grew up with took the picture." I told her. I smiled remembering how she finally said yes after a minute and gave me the biggest yet sweetest and romantic kiss of my life.

"Mommy was really pretty." She said to me looking up at me.

I nodded almost in tears remembering how much I loved Kathy. "Yes she was baby." I said my voice starting to brake up. Now I wish Ponyboy was with me to help me though this.

"Daddy, are you okay? You sound like you're going to cry." Juliet told me.

"I just might cry baby. I miss your mommy very much honey. I haven't seen her since she died."

"How'd she die?" She asked me.

"She died having you honey. When it's time for a baby to be born a women has to go though Child birth for the baby to be brought into the world and your mommy had something called high blood pressure, and just after you were born when the doctors were cleaning you up, your mom kissed me one last time told me that she loved me and you and she died." I told her tears coming from my eyes. I guess even though I'm dating Alyssa, nothing can replace Kathy in my heart.

"Oh" was all Julie said before I felt her snuggle up to me hugging me.

I sat the pictures and old letters and memories down on the floor and hugged my daughter close to me on the couch as Dodger laid at the bottom of it. I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep

~x~

"_Johnny….oh Johnny?" I head my voice being called. I opened my eyes and Juliet was gone. "Juliet! Juliet!" I yelled for my daughter scared._

_"Daddy!" I raced to my daughter's voice, bursting open the front door and stopped in shock. There standing with my daughter who wore a pretty white dress was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and pale grey blue eyes wearing a pretty white wedding dress with a bouquet of roses and daises and lilies in her hands. I heard a ding and looked down seeing my old blue sweater, jeans and worn out sneakers had been changed with black dress pants, shiny black shoes and a tux. _

"_Are you going to kiss your bride son?" I muttered what under the very breathe I breathed and turned to see a preacher. _

"_Did you hear me son? I said you may kiss your bride." He repeated. _

_I heard another ding and say the gang smiling at me. Everyone was in my backyard dressed up._

_Ponyboy was standing beside me and my daughter was standing beside her mom. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as my heart raced like a horse on a racing track. Then I heard the words 'fire' and 'fire' then long high pitched beeping and more 'fire' and fire'. _

_~x~_

I sat up and one thing instantly hit me. A dreadful smell and I couldn't see everything was so pitch black. Then I realized that my smoke alarm was going off. I looked over to my side for Juliet but she was gone. My heart raced. First Windrixville now my own house. This was just _great_! "Juliet!" I hollered above the smoke. "Juliet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I looked for my daughter. "Dodger!" I yelled knowing he'd be with her. I waited for him to bark like he always does but nothing. "Juliet! Dodger!" I kept yelling the names of my daughter and dog as I struggled to walk though my house to look for them. Smoke kept entering my lungs making me cough. My visions grew weak as well as my legs and just as my burning floor meet me; I saw two yellow things making their way towards me.

I opened my eyes coughing feeling someone's arms around me. I looked up seeing a paramedic. "Hey did you find a girl with tan skin, long light brown hair, blue eyes and a golden retriever?" I asked remembering the fire. Both fires.

"We found a dog but no girl sir." She said to me.

"No please you have to find her. You have to find my daughter please." I said to her.

"We will sir. What's her name and what does she look like?" A police man asked me. But he looked oddly familiar. Then it struck me.

"Hey Dally, you've got to find Juliet for me, please." I said to him.

"Johnny…what happened?" He asked me.

"I don't remember but you've got to find her Dally you've got to. Please Dallas she needs me. Please don't let anything happen to her Dallas please. I need her back." I begged crying.

"I've got it from here ma'am." Dallas said to the paramedic and after she left he sat down next to me.

"I'll find her Johnny, but what happened? Why'd you leave?" He asked me mad at me. He was never mad at me but after me playing Houdini for eight years he had a good right to be.

"I left because I needed a new start and so did Juliet. She didn't deserve to grow up in Tulsa with all that violence and around my folks, man. Here's a recent picture of her." I said to him giving him a picture of Juliet.

"Oh Johnny…she's beautiful." He said to me as he looked at Juliet's picture.

"Yeah she's Kathy's daughter no doubt." I said in tears.

"Don't worry man we'll find her, but do you have a place to stay?" He asked me.

I thought for a minute. I could always stay with Alyssa but I really missed ole' Dally. "No." I finally said.

"Well, want to come back to Tulsa until we get all of this straightened out?" He asked me.

I thought about the gang and how much I missed them. I wanted to badly but my heart ached to find Juliet. "But Juliet…" I said to him scared my baby was out there somewhere cold and scared.

"She'll be okay Johnny. She's your daughter. She's tuff. She'll be okay but you need to get to a hospital." He said to me.

I sighed giving in. I really had no other choice.

Soon we were back at the Curtis house. Everything was so different. Kids were running around and the gang was there but they'd all grown up and what shocked me was that a kid ran up to Dallas calling him daddy. I thought he hated kids. Guess he changed his mind if he has his own son.

"Johnny is that you?" I heard a deep voice and turned my head to see a tall young man with medium length blonde hair and those grey green eyes.

"Yeah Ponyboy it is." I said to him smiling and walked over to my best friend hugging him.

Soon after everyone was acquainted and the kids were in bed, the others looked at me. "So what happened?" Dally asked.

"My house caught on fire. My dog's at the vets along with my horses and my daughter's missing." I said to them.

"What Juliet's missing?" They said shocked.

"Yeah fire fighters and cops went inside the house while it was on fire. I heard Johnny calling 'Juliet' and 'Dodger' and then he passed out. We found a golden retriever but we never found Juliet." Dallas said to them.

"This is my entire fault! I should have never fallen asleep!" I cursed to myself with tears streaming down my face. "I'm her father. I was supposed to protect her and her mother!" I said mad at myself.

"Hey!" Two-Bit hissed harshly at me. "Now there was nothing you could have done to protect Kathy Johnny. We all know you loved her and that you love Juliet, but sitting here crying will not bring either of them back." Two-Bit said to me.

"He's right Johnny. You've got to have faith." Steve told me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I promise you Johnny we'll get her back." Dallas said to me.

"We'd better or else someone's gonna pay." I said staring out the window thinking. "Are my folks still alive?" I asked wondering if they burned my house and kidnapped my daughter.

"No your parents end up killing each other shortly after you left." Soda said to me.

I nodded actually glade that they were gone. I sighed sitting down then felt Ponyboy hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay like I had done for him in Windrixville in that scummy old church.

Several days past and there was still no sign of Juliet. I was on edge ready to snap at any moment. I'd cursed Dallas out the other night for coming back without any information until Soda actually cussed me out and told me to sit down and shut up before he made me shut up. I sighed not hungry staring at the eggs Darry had made for me.

"Johnny I know you're upset but starving yourself over Juliet will not do you any good when we find her." He told me as he worked on his latest architectural design.

"Johnny…"Dallas said coming in.

"Yes?" I looked at him seeing he was a bit on edge.

"Buddy, Juliet's been kidnapped…" He said to me.

Clift hanger so what do you think?

Leave reviews please.


	5. Chapter 3  Tracing Steps

Tracing Steps….

Johnny's POV

I looked at Dally in shocked and then I paced with my hands in my hair muttering curse words under my breath before the next thing I knew, my fist was in Darry's kitchen wall. I breathed heavily not really caring about Darry's wall thinking. I thought about when my life took a turn for the worst.

We all, the whole gang, talked about my past in Tulsa and I told them about my last eight years in Austin. I thought about all the people who had encountered my life, who'd meet Juliet, who ever looked at her in a weird way making me almost get in constant fights.

I thought of old man Blake, my elderly neighbor who'd served in Vietnam and plenty of other wars prior to the Vietnam War and how he was messed up in his head and scared of fire. That aspect crossed him out. If he was scared of fire then there was no way he'd light my house on fire. And since my parents were dead that ruled them out automatically. I thought of the people I knew here which were not that many. Only the gang, Marcia and Cherry the soc girls and the other socs that I'd befriend over the two years until I moved to Austin, other than the boys from jail. I thought about my prison life for a minute, the crazy men I meet and I also thought about Kathy's family. Her older brothers, Scott and Ryan who hated me to pieces for messing up and practically taking their baby sister's life and how they said that if they ever saw me again they'd hurt me.

"Hey Dallas, what about Scott and Ryan Hale?" I asked him and watched him flip though his case filed.

"They died in a drunken car incident several years back Johnny." He said to me.

That's when I went back to thinking of Marcia and Cherry and drunk and the reason why I served my time in jail. The night I killed Bob Sheldon… "Dally, has any one of Bob's friends been released from jail recently?" I asked.

Dally looked at me as if he was trying to figure what I was thinking and I was loosing my patience extremely easy.

"Answer me Dallas Winston!" I yelled at him as I grabbed him by his collar, slamming my hero into the wall with my hand on his neck glaring into his icy blue eyes with my black ones. I felt arms grab me and pull me back. I looked over my shoulder with narrowed eyes to see Two-bit and Ponyboy also Steve holding me back.

"Randy disappeared years after you left Johnny but he's suspected of a murder of a man named Blake who lives in Austin why?" He asked.

"What type of car does he drive?" I asked him looking at him.

"Like the ones the socs used to drive when we were younger." He said to me showing me the picture then it clicked. The car that had been following Juliet and I home from the Ice Cream Parlor was the same car in the picture.

"Guys, I think Randy took Juliet." I said to him.

"Now what in the world would give you that idea?" Steve said rolling his eyes.

I threw Darry's sports section of the news paper at him. "How about the fact that I murdered his best friend or the fact that he followed me and Juliet home from an ice cream parlor and he killed my crazy neighbor Blake who served in the Vietnam War then set my house on fire?" I yelled at him.

"Vietmam…" I heard Soda whisper staring at the ceiling and watched him like a cigarette with a cold, hard rock solid look on his face as he took a puff of it blowing it out. "Blake, he was the commander for not only mine and Steve, but Randy's platoon and Randy wanted to play by his way and Blake wouldn't allow it. Randy was pissed about him and said he'd murder him just like you did to Bob. Randy had lost his mind in Vietnam. He shot himself in the foot and got out and no one's ever seen him since until recently." Soda said to us as he smoked.

I looked at Dally. "Well let's trace my steps…" I said as I got out walking out of the Curtis' house and walked down the street remembering so much in eight years that I needed an aspirin but my daughter was worth it. Hopefully tracing my steps was the only step we had to take to find Juliet. One could only pray. I kept walking and thought of several things as I walked towards the park where it all started.


End file.
